The application proposes the further purification of dextransucrase from Leuconostoc mesenteroides B-512 by hydrophobic and affinity chromatography. The purified enzyme will be used to study the nature of the groups binding dextran and glucose at the active site. The chemical structure of the acceptor products that results when low molecular weight oligosaccharides react with dextransucrase and 14C-sucrose will be studied using the layer chromatography and dextranase action. The two glucosyltransferases from Streptococcus mutans will be separated and their individual mechanism of action will be studied separately and together.